Harry Potter and the Golden Watch
by Hearthium
Summary: To the well organized mind death is but the next greatest adventure. With that in mind, Harry faced his journey head on, carving his own path along the way. A/N Au'ish, explained in story plot.


A/N

I'll make this A/N quick and to the point, I just wanted to say hi! This is my first story and I'm also writing most of it off the top of my head so please forgive me for any errors.

A/N

_Harry Potter and the Golden Watch_

_Chapter One - Turbulence_

Once upon a time, there was a rowdy flat in london. It was loud and was attracting attention from of the many neighbors. It was curious because the resident in question was known for being a hermit in the neighborhood. Until today, there was nearly no one seen coming in or out.

The reason for the party was threefold. First of all it was because of the Dark Lord's downfall. Second, it was because of the Ministry's advances. Last but not least, it was Harry Potter's twenty first birthday.

Fortunately - or rather unfortunately to his fans - Harry wasn't having the time of his life. He was not in the mood to party. Unfortunately for Harry, the Weasley Twins felt that the Wizarding World's Savior deserved the best twenty first birthday party. Too much had happened, he had lost too much during the war. He cringed at the thought of losing Ron and Ginny.

This movement did not go by unnoticed by Hermione Granger. Hermione frowned, "It does no good to dwell on the past... they would only want you to move on," She said, trying to comfort him.

Harry sighed inwardly, "Yeah I know. I just can't help but wonder what would be different if I had been proactive earlier," He mused, thinking upon the past.

Across the room, Fred and George Weasley both noticed the downtrodden pair. Fred snuck a glance at his brother to confirm his suspicions. They turned to their respective partners, Angelina and Katie, before dismissing themselves to head over to Harry and Hermione.

Angelina grinned at Katie, "I think those two have another thing coming to them if they think they can stay moody the whole time," She said, making both of them laugh in response.

It was an odd sight for the onlookers to see as Harry and Hermione were reluctantly dragged back onto the dancing floor. That was, until a loud "Ding!" resounded throughout the room.

A pin drop could be heard as the entire flat stood stock still in surprise. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, "There wasn't anyone else on the guest list was there?" She asked him.

Hermione bit her lip in thought when Harry replied with a shake, "Well, you know what to do," She said.

Harry nodded, then waved his wand in complicated motions to hide the room from any muggles. He approached the door, listening for any conversation. When he couldn't hear any, he went ahead and opened the door.

Outside stood a man wearing a black coat. He was relatively thin and had small shoulders. His hair was black with stylish spikes. The stranger looked around the room before locking eyes with Harry, "'Ello! I have a package for the Doctor," He said, enthusiastically.

Harry nearly tripped, he hadn't heard the name since the war. It was a codename designed to confuse the Death Eaters back when all mail was being monitored, they thought the name was rather ironic when he chose it. He looked at the small package, "Yeah, that'd be me," Harry responded.

The stranger gave the package to him and then saluted. He looked at Harry sadly, "it's time for my next great adventure now," He said, before disappearing in front of him with a loud 'Crack!'.

The words made Harry's heart twist, as if he had been struck by a knife. It was reminiscent of one of the last things Albus Dumbledore, their headmaster and a great man, said to him before he died. Forgetting about the wards, he ripped the package open without checking for traps.

Inside the box was a pocket watch and a note. Harry quickly opened the watch when he noticed it was gold in order to confirm his suspicions. Suddenly, a loud "Tick-Tock!" began to repeat itself in his head.

Hermione was beside herself in horror when Harry began to glow, a fluctuating bright gold. Despite her attempts, she could not reach him in time before a bright flash occurred, making Harry disappear.

The flat broke free of any spells once the flash occurred, leaving them in panic. Being the only one with a sense of mind, Hermione stepped forward to where Harry was last seen. On the ground was a note yellowed with age.

It read,

_"To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." - A.D_


End file.
